Casablanca
by wood-u-like-2-no
Summary: Rachel can't believe Finn's response after watching one of her favourite films with her. Really?


**A/N - Yeah, these one shots just come out of nowhere sometimes. Oh well. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer - Don't own Glee, blah blah blah, all hail the RIB triumverate, yada yada yada, I make no money off this, etc. etc. **

**Setting - Rachel's house. Summer between S2 and S3.**

* * *

The credits roll, and Rachel removed the tears from her eyes as her emotions overtook her for the thirty-fourth time. She can't help it; the absolutely beautiful way in which Rick forfeited his love for Ilsa, insisting she remain with her husband Victor to avoid regret, was one of the most iconic, romantic and heartbreaking moments in movie history. Nothing came close to the romanticism and angst of that scene.

After she wiped her eyes and blew her nose (for the eleventh time since the movie started, damn her overlarge snout) she turned to her boyfriend to gage his reaction. "So, Finn, what do you think of Casablanca?"

His face was thoughtful and his eyes narrowed a bit as he thought. This was something she knew and even loved about Finn; he wasn't one for immediate, articulate answers and needed a few moments to choose his words, ensuring they were correct and said exactly what he was trying to communicate. After a moment or two, he turned to her with a small smile. "I don't know. It's cool, but I guess I'll have to wait to see the sequel before I can really decide."

Rachel looked at him, confused. "Sequel?"

Finn shrugged. "Well, yeah! I mean, the story's not over, right? Obviously Rick's gonna be involved in the resistance movement and Ilsa and Victor are gonna get captured, and then somehow Rick's gonna save them and Victor will be shot while escaping or something, and then Rick and Ilsa will have their happily ever after, right?"

Her mouth hung open in complete and utter shock. Did she really just hear that correctly? Finn had to be joking with her; he couldn't possibly think this movie, one of the best stories ever told on the silver screen, could ever spawn a sequel. "Finn," she replied slowly, "there's no sequel to Casablanca. It was just the one movie."

She's stunned even further when the look of utter confusion crossed his face. He glanced at the LCD screen in her parents' living room and then back to her. "Really? Why? I mean, this movie didn't really have that happy an ending."

"Well," Rachel swallowed, trying to formulate a response she never expected to have to give. Didn't Finn get it? The realism of it all? The desperation? The way fate intervened to force two lovers apart because of circumstances and requirement? "Not every story has a happy ending, Finn. Take _**Titanic**_, for example."

He shook his head. "That doesn't count though. Jack _**died **_in the show. You _**can't**_ have a sequel with him. But this show? They're all still alive! It's totally sequel worthy. I mean, you said it was a popular movie, right? Wouldn't a sequel make sense to make more money?"

"The movie was never made with a sequel in mind though, Finn. It's supposed to be a love story."

Finn seems even more surprised by her answer. He shook his head a bit before throwing his hands in the air. "Well then, what was the point? If they're not going to be together in the end, how's that a love story? Really, why bother?"

"You're missing the central theme, Finn." Rachel reiterated. "The point was to show how love can sway a man's decision to do the right thing, even at a huge cost to himself. It shows how such a strong emotion can change everything about a person, to the point where they'll even endure pain and heartache if it means happiness for the other."

"And this sold?" Finn asked in all seriousness. "Like, seriously, what audience wants to watch something like that?"

Rachel was aghast at the comments coming from him. "Are you really saying you didn't like the film?"

"I'm just saying it's a great 'part 1'." Finn motioned with his hands to the screen, credits still showing. "They could do such a cool sequel to it. I mean, think how much action you could inject into it, too! Have the plane go down in enemy territory, and then the Nazis capture them. I could totally see Rick and Renault chasing them down to rescue Ilsa and Victor. Like, they could be undercover trying to discover the location of the prisoners. Reanult was a police officer, so it's not even a stretch for the character, and Rick could pull in favours from business contacts and stuff. Then near the end Victor could get offed, and Rick and Ilsa could escape and live happily ever after. It would be totally bad-ass!"

Rachel's eyes studied her boyfriend seriously, trying to determine at what point, exactly, he'd become certifiably insane. Happy ending for Casablanca? Sequel? Really? It was inconceivable that anything other than the ending shown on screen could ever befall the characters in that film. How could Finn fail to see the beauty in its story? The angst ripping through each of the characters was legendary! The quiet resignation that befalls the main protagonist as he pushes her away for her own good was heart-wrenching. How could her boyfriend miss the inherent drama of such sacrifice and not appreciate it?

Finn caught her gaze and quirked an eyebrow as he shrugged his shoulders. "What?"

Rachel sighed slightly, shaking her head before leaning in to cuddle with him, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Nothing. I just thought you'd understand and appreciate the movie more than you did; that you'd be able to relate to Rick's sense of heroism and sacrifice. Maybe it was just silly of me. Besides, you warned me you didn't really like black and white movies. I should have listened. "

He kissed the top of her head. "Sorry, babe. I didn't mean to disappoint you, it's just..."

She looked up at him. "Just what, Finn?"

Finn's brows furrowed a bit again as he thought about his words. After a few moments, he spoke. "It's just...I'd never do that. I mean, I love you. All of you. You're like, the sun in my universe; the brightest star in my sky. I don't think I could ever pull a Rick Blaine. I know what it's like not to have you now, and I don't _**ever**_ want that again." He turned to her and raised her chin a bit to look her directly in the eyes. "Now that I have you in my arms again, I'm _**never**_letting go. _**Ever**_."

She couldn't help it; her heart skipped a beat and her eyes began to well with tears at his earnest admission. Without hesitation, she grabbed the lapels of his shirt and pulled him down on top of her, crushing her lips to his and pushing her tongue into his mouth. Finn responded in kind, his hand coming up to brush through her hair as his other pulled her to him more tightly, conveying lust and passion all at once. After several intense seconds, they pulled apart to catch their breaths. "So, I guess you'll never be my Rick Blaine then, will you?" Rachel asked teasingly.

Finn shook his head. "Never. I'm way too selfish to sacrifice myself like that."

* * *

**Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged! :) **


End file.
